


Fable

by makimakimisaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimakimisaki/pseuds/makimakimisaki
Summary: I honestly just came up with this on the spot. I was very bored if you cant tell.





	Fable

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just came up with this on the spot. I was very bored if you cant tell.

The rain hit the stained glass window roughly, a small chestnut brown haired child sat next to the window staring out into the gloomy outside garden. All of the other children ran around the inside of the compound, there was constant laughs and screams of excitement. Sora was a very bright and loudly child, he was somewhat popular in the orphanage but today Sora didn't want to play with the other children, which is quite the rare sight. Sora blinked a few times and mutters a little tune to himself while listening to the calming drops of the rain outside.

But, all that noise seemed to have disappeared when a tall silver-haired man and his son who looks almost the same but if he was younger and had shorter hair. The man was dressed in a way Sora has never seen before, it was expensive looking and a little pretentious to Sora. The two things Sora's sea blue eyes noticed was that the man had unusually long hair; longer than any of the girls' in the orphanage that's for sure. The silver haired boy takes the first step inside looking about while the other children run about and chase each other still. He hears the silky, deep voice that is his father. "Pick someone and let's be done with this." The boy doesn't look at his father but instead narrows his eyes a little in annoyance.

The orphanages' owner appears after getting a sharply edged item away from a child. The two adults speak with each other while the silver haired boy begins to walk around, Sora suddenly felt a little nervous since he pondered if this was the day that he'd finally get out of this place, if he'd finally found a family of his own.

Sora wants to make a good impression so he stands from his previously seated position and skips up to the taller boy. "Hi!" He says with his normal amount of enthusiasm. The boy seemed taken back by Sora's extroverted nature, he softly replies back with an awkward wave. "Hey." There's a bit of awkwardness between them before Sora finally starts.

"I'm Sora, what's your name? Why is your hair that colour? Are you a fairy or something? A-" before the curious child's questions can go on and on, the boy replies. "My name is Riku." He chuckles a little when he answers the next question. "This is my real hair color...did you think I dyed it, and...I'm not an elf or a fairy."

  Riku stares at the side of wall his more introverted nature taking hold of him. "So, Sora...how long have you been here? If you don't mind me asking..." the two go and sit on the steps of the stairs a little ways apart from each other. "Well, I've been here for as long as I know, I don't...really know why..." he swings his legs back and forth looking down at the rest of the flight of stairs.

  Riku tilts his head in confusion he expected Sora to continue but he instead stays quiet. Riku then mutters, "Well, you can always be apart of my family...we live in a really big house and there's a lot of stuff to do. It'd be nice to have someone to actually talk to." Sora's eyes light up slightly, does this mean he'll finally have a place to belong? He peers at Riku's father. Something about him makes Sora feels like shrinking into a ball from just the aura coming off the man, he definitely did not seem friendly.

  Riku stands up and goes to his father, "I made my mind up." The man replies without even looking at his son. "He is your responsibility understand?" Riku nods although he's only 9 years old he was quite mature, which probably came from his harsh upbringing with his father who's name was Sephiroth. Riku also adds something softly that only he and his father could hear. "And when I said I wanted a friend...this wasn't what I meant..." Sephiroth only gives his son his usual cold glares and walks off with the owner to sign off on the paperwork.

  Afterwards, Riku opens the door for Sora, though Sora is too busy saying goodbye to all of the staff and children he became very acquainted with and with tears in his eyes he steps down the stairs his carrier bag in hand. Riku opens the limousine car's door for Sora, the driver helps Sora with his things closing the door once he sits next to Riku. "So, Riku what is it like in your house?!" Riku's eyes widen from the sudden question and replies.

  "Well, it's pretty big, we have a few maids who help with chores around the house...and then there are my brothers..." The silver haired boy's expression turns sour but Sora still has a wide eyed expression on his face seeing the many city buildings passing by. Finally, Sora has a place he can belong, he was nervous but excited.


End file.
